


Can't Miss What's Forgotten

by BonusBlankets



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonusBlankets/pseuds/BonusBlankets
Summary: There are two girls sitting on a train.They’re skipping school.“It’s nice Rachel we’re having.”The brunette, Rachel, who was mentioned, laughs as Chloe cringes at her own choice of words. “What?”“I mean weather! It’s nice weather.” The strawberry blonde catches herself. It wouldn’t be her first fuck up around the other girl.“It sure is.”Life Is Strange and Before The Storm from Chloe's perspective told in a nonlinear format.





	Can't Miss What's Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Some situations, mainly Chloe's thing with Nathan and the cliff scene are changed.
> 
> The latter is changed because I can't find the scripts for that scene and it's almost 2 am, which means I'm way too tired to watch a video of it.
> 
> This is pretty short, but buckle up and eat some popcorn if you want to.

She knew something was wrong the second she saw the police officer at her door.

The young girl ran to her mother who was also there.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Everything looked like it was so far away. Words were muffled, but she could still hear everything that was being said.

Her dad had just died in a car accident.

All she could say was ‘No.’ She couldn’t believe it. This couldn’t be happening. Her legs go weak.

Chloe Price drops to the floor, covering her face while she sobs. Her mother holds her, she’s also crying, but not as much. It’s clear that she’s trying to be strong for her own daughter. But it isn’t enough. Everything in her life feels like it just collapsed in that moment.

She still has Max though, right?

~~~~

There are two girls sitting on a train.

They’re skipping school.

“It’s nice Rachel we’re having.”

The brunette, Rachel, who was mentioned, laughs as Chloe cringes at her own choice of words. “What?”

“I mean weather! It’s nice weather.” The strawberry blonde catches herself. It wouldn’t be her first fuck up around the other girl. 

“It sure is.”

The train they’re on is the one that Chloe had narrowly avoided before the Firewalk concert she attended the night before. The concert where Rachel happened to save her.

~~~~

“Where is she?!” The now 19-year-old Chloe shouts at James and Rose Amber.

Rachel has been gone for three months now, leaving without a word, without her.

She’d been sticking missing posters up around the bay for a while at this point. Apparently, no one has information on her. Frankly, Chloe finds that bullshit.

The blue-haired punk can’t handle it. Now that she has no one left, every night is just thinking of what could have been.

If Rachel stayed.

If Max stayed.

If her dad hadn’t died.

“We don’t know where she is, we need you to understand that. We’ve tried as hard as we can.” James tries his best to stay calm, but years of being in the principal’s office gave the bluenette the skill to tell when someone is not calm and James is, indeed, not calm. The remaining Ambers gave up after a month. Chloe never did. 

It hurt her to know that Rachel’s parents weren’t motivated enough to continue the search for their own daughter.

“You people are useless.” This is said through gritted teeth.

The front door slams.

~~~~

“Kathmandu?”

The two had engaged in a game of two truths and a lie while they were waiting for the train to reach their destination. Rachel’s statements were interrupted by a question about places and travelling.

“One day I’m going to climb Everest.”

Chloe looks at the other, Everest sounded like a bit much.

_And I thought moving away from Arcadia Bay was ambitious._

She shakes her head slightly before speaking. Rachel hadn’t said her third statement. “What’s your third thing?”

The brunette seemed to be confused at this, she’d probably gotten so caught up in their talk about world travel. “My third thing?”

“Two truths and a lie. You say three things—” Chloe’s cut off.

“Right! I’m a Leo. Meow.” Rachel says this while making a cat-like motion with her hand.

The blonde has to think about it for a moment. She wasn’t really good at games like this. Might as well just guess.

“You seem more like a Cali girl to me.”

Surprisingly, her guess is right.

“Damn, Price, not bad! Long Beach, in fact. West coast is the best coast.”

She almost slumps her shoulders. Rachel’s been to one more place than her, even if it was the state she was born in. She just wants to leave Arcadia Bay so much.

“I’ve only ever lived in Oregon, so nothing to compare it to, I guess.”

“Then we’ll have to change that one day, won’t we?”

~~~~

Another door slams, this time the door to her bedroom.

She breaks down in tears again.

It was too much.

She has no one.

Chloe knew that Rachel was slowly drifting away from her for the Vortex Club, but…but she never expected her to just up and disappear.

She looks over to her desk from the floor.

The punk stands up, sniffling and struggling to get any sound out.

Maybe it’s better that way, she doesn’t want to bother anyone who may hear her. And she definitely doesn’t want to attract the attention of _him_.

She pulls out the top drawer of the desk. In it is a journal that’s sat on top of a cassette player. The last thing she has of Max. The only thing Max left her.

Chloe grabs it, leaving gravity to do its job on the journal.

She sits down and instantly presses play.

“Hey…Chloe…this is Max. I guess I just wanted to leave you one more message because I know this was the absolute worst time for me to go.”

 _Of course it was the worst time for you to go, my dad just died. Your parents weren’t even bothered to delay you moving_.

“I thought maybe…if you heard my voice it could be a little bit like I was there.”

She doesn’t bother to contain her sobbing at this point. Hearing Max’s voice again for the first time in almost five years, it was a lot.

“I don’t know, maybe this was a dumb idea. I would give anything to be there with you now. It’s so hard, trying to say what I’m thinking. If I could just see you… But we’ll get good at it – great at it! We’ll write and talk all the time and then you’ll come visit and it’ll be like I never left. I mean it, you don’t have to worry about anything changing; you’re dealing with so much other stuff.”

Chloe lets out a bitter chuckle. Keeping in touch was something that did not happen. A few texts and Max seemed to be done with her, she wasn’t even bothered to reply quickly.

“You don’t deserve any of this. Chloe, listen. Even if I never – even if we’re moving for good…we’re always together, okay? Even when we’re apart. We’re still Max and Chloe. I will always, always love you. Goodbye.”

The bottom of her fist collides with the top of the desk in frustration. They weren’t Max and Chloe anymore. Years of radio silence can change people. It certainly has in this situation.

Little did she know; the petite brunette would be moving back in only a matter of months.

~~~~

Seventeen calls to Rachel.

Seventeen _missed_ calls to Rachel.

Chloe knew the Vortex Club had caused them to drift apart, but she didn’t expect it to cause so much of a gap that Rachel would miss seventeen calls from her. She lets out a sigh, taking another sip from the beer bottle in her other hand.

She’s sitting on the beach. They were supposed to meet there. It was their year anniversary of being together. They somehow managed to survive that long, even with the Vortex Club being an addition in Rachel’s life. But not today. She never even showed up.

The bluenette can’t help but feel used. A whole year for what? To get stood up on their anniversary? She doesn’t think so. Was she just a toy of relief for Rachel? She doesn’t want to think about that either. Chloe lets out another sigh. This time it’s more laboured due to the fact that tears have started rolling their way down her cheeks. She isn’t bothered to wipe them away.

She stands up once the sobbing happens to start. It isn’t worth it anymore. All this time wasted on someone that she…still cares about. 

“Fuck!”

Chloe kicks the sand in frustration. After all the time they’ve spent together. It just feels wasted. She throws the bottle into the ocean after emptying its contents into her system. Alcohol only made it a little better.

Her plan is to walk back home. Even in a drunken state, she somehow knows that drunk driving is not okay. The plan is stopped by her body, though, as her legs seem to buckle under her weight. She falls onto her knees before rolling onto her side.

Everything feels broken again. She feels weak. Her sobbing continues.

Chloe passes out in the sand, waking up in a hospital bed the next morning.

~~~~

They’re in a junkyard after a quick trip to the park.

American Rust, future home away from hell.

The brunette’s about to leave. Her anger was caused by something unknown to Chloe.

“Rachel, wait! Don’t go.”

The blonde feels helpless in this situation. She doesn’t know what caused the other’s mood and she’s confused. Frustrated. She wants Rachel to trust her.

The actress turns around, stopping in her tracks. “Why not?” 

“Because…because I don’t want to ruin this the way I ruin everything else in my life.” It doesn’t seem direct enough for Rachel because she presses on.

“And what is ‘this’ exactly?”

There it is. The question Chloe really didn’t want to reveal the answer to just quite yet. They’d only met yesterday, it felt rushed, but she couldn’t stop her own emotions. They just happened.

“I mean…fuck. Are you actually going to make me say it?”

Rachel raises a brow. “Say what, exactly?”

The blonde notices the other says ‘exactly’ a lot. She doesn’t like it, it’s telling her to be more…exact. She doesn’t want to be more exact. Being exact means facing her emotions. Either way, she says it. Dancing around things just means more questions and she doesn’t want that.

“You know. Like, a friendship. But more…”

It’s close enough in Chloe’s books. Close enough in Rachel’s too.

“Ah…”

‘Ah?’ She expected more, coming for a person basically telling her to be more exact about things.

“I know. Weird, right? It’s just, today was the best day I’ve had since…since my dad died. And when I almost ruined everything now, the way I ruin everything, it made me realize…whatever’s going on between us is special.”

It hurt the blonde to mention her dad, but everything said was true. Tears were even forming in her eyes. The only thing is, Rachel didn’t seem to be replying to anything.

“Come on, say something.”

“Chloe, I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. But…I can’t. I can’t.” Tears seem to form in the brunette’s eyes also. “Even though I want to.”

Those last words stuck with Chloe for a long time.

~~~~

Chloe can’t believe anything that’s happening to her right now.

One minute she’s in the bathroom about to get shot. The next minute she’s in her room with her best friend-

Former best friend.

Max is back.

This isn’t some figment of her imagination.

They’re both sitting on the bed in silence, yet it’s a silence that could deafen someone. Too little is being said and there’s too much tension. Chloe wants to say some much, but she only has one question that she could possibly ask the brunette right now.

“Why?”

Chloe blurts the word out in something close to desperation. She’s desperate for an answer. A good one, though. Not some bullshit excuse that was probably rehearsed in the mirror in preparation for the moment of confrontation.

“Why what?”

She almost scoffs.

“Why did you leave?”

Max gives an incredulous look, as if there was already an answer lingering somewhere.

“Chloe, I-“

“No, let me finish. Why did you leave? Why did you leave and not even try to contact me?”

“I left you that tape.”

Her words are soft, but seem to lack meaning. True, she’d left a tape, but the very words in that tape were a lie.

“You did, but what else? You never called, never texted, hell, you never even sent me letters. So, what do expect me to think, Max? That you actually want to be here right now?”

Chloe laughs. It’s laced with the bitterness that she allowed to consume her for five whole years. Her strong front is ruined by tears that managed to fall down her cheeks.

“I do want to be here,” Max whispers, hand moving to touch the other’s arm.

But Chloe can’t believe or trust her. Not yet. She wants to, she really does, she’s just not ready. She wants to push her away before she can let herself be hurt again. So she moves away from Max’s touch.

It’s not time.

Good thing they have plenty of that.

That’s what Chloe thinks anyway.

~~~~

Soft lips upon hers send her into a dream.

She’s kissing Rachel Amber under the stars, the only light around them the soft glow of a street lamp.

Chloe’s thrown out of her dream when Rachel pulls back.

“Was that convincing enough?”

“Ye-“

All attempt at conversation is cut off when the blonde kisses her again. This time it’s harder, deeper, more passionate. All of a sudden and Chloe’s back in her dream world again, except this time it feels so much more real.

Rachel is fire. A sweet fire that the punk can’t get enough of.

Everything feels whole when they’re together.

Like her father never died.

Like Max never left.

Like everything’s going to be okay.

They’re going to skip town one day and never look back.

“Holy shit.”

~~~~

Chloe can’t feel anything, but she feels like she’s drowning at the same time. She has no idea where she is, she doesn’t even remember how she got there or if she’s alone. All she remembers is going to a bar and then nothing.

Darkness.

Then she feels a sharp sting in her neck and suddenly a mystery fluid is invading her veins. It’s suddenly very hard to breathe, so she breathes more and more until, eventually, she’s hyperventilating.

All she can tell is that she’s on the floor, it’s cold and it’s dark in wherever she is.

_Flash._

A bright light floods her vision before she hears a voice she recognises and decides she now hates.

“This’ll be perfect for my portfolio.”

Nathan fucking Prescott. Class-A douchebag and apparently a sociopath.

That’s one person to steer clear from.

_Flash._

“You’re no Rachel Amber, but you’ll have to do until I find a proper replacement.”

Replacement?

Chloe tries to move. It doesn’t work. She’s stuck. Paralysed.

One more flash of light and the whole world goes black.

~~~~

She recognises the coldness of the room they enter immediately. After hours of research they finally found the place where Nathan operates from. It’s a bunker under an old barn, owned by the Prescotts, of course.

Max walks ahead of her as she collects herself.

This is the place where she’d been violated.

The incident made her jumpy. She hated when people walked up from behind her. She hated when people touched her.

Yet Chloe always felt guilty about it.

There was no proof of it happening and at first, she thought nothing else had happened beyond picture taking and drugs. Upon further inspection though, her clothes had been torn and it was clear that there was more to the situation than a photoshoot.

When she confronted Nathan about it he denied it, more confused than anything. That was when she came to the conclusion that there was more than one person in the room that night.

But Chloe never allowed it to hinder her search for Rachel.

She didn’t matter, Rachel did.

It was always Rachel who was the top priority.

By the time she catches up with Max there are binders splayed out across the table. They contain pictures of girls, dejected and tied up.

Chloe recognises one of the girls as Kate Marsh. Sweet, innocent Kate Marsh, who would never hurt a fly.

“She didn’t deserve this.”

Looking to Max she can see a rapid tiredness take over her eyes. The past few days had been rough on them both, but Chloe wasn’t the one who found out she had the power to manipulate time, she wasn’t the one who had witnessed one of her closest friends jump off the roof of a building.

She quickly closes Kate’s binder to scan the others.

And there it is.

Rachel Amber’s pictures.

Her sudden disappearance all made sense now. She feels sick, looking at Rachel. It was clear that she had put up a fight, marks showing on her skin in a deeper grey.

Chloe’s swallows as she turns the page.

The image shows the model lying on top of Nathan. Syringes are strewn around them and she looks dirty. Her eyes are closed and she seems to be in the ground slightly.

Chloe’s heart drops when she recognises the location of the shoot to be the junkyard. Once a safe haven for to escape life and instantly become the scene of a very serious crime. A crime that had taken away someone that she once loved. That she still loves.

She turns to Max. “I- I know where that is, c’mon, we have to go!”

Chloe speeds off to her truck, her heart is beating at the same pace as her legs are taking her.

They tumble into the vehicle, starting it to drive at a speed that is definitely above the legal limit.

~~~~

“I double dare you, kiss me now.”

Chloe has a grin on her face that no one could possibly match. After a night of taking risks, what was one more? Of course, it wasn’t really a risk.

A kiss is just a kiss.

What Chloe didn’t expect was for Max to actually pull through.

The brunette’s soft lips collide with hers and she’s sent into shock. And maybe she lingered longer than she’d intended. Chloe had no complaints.

She stumbles back after realising that she was beginning to like the moment a bit too much. For all she knew, Max is straight, though their talk the previous night and what had just happened makes her start to think otherwise.

“Damn, you’re hardcore, Max! Now I can text Warren and tell he doesn’t stand a chance.” Chloe pauses, wanting to stop herself before she can go on. She goes on anyway. “Unless he’s into girl-on-girl action.”

The brunette outwardly cringes as she does the same inwardly. She walks back to her bad, lying back down.

After an even more cringe-worthy line from Max, she leaves the room, leaving the punk to herself.

Chloe turns around in the bed, face meeting the pillow underneath. Her cheeks burned the same way her lips did. She can’t let herself get distracted when they’re still searching for Rachel.

And Chloe is with Rachel. Even if she didn’t show up for their one-year anniversary. Even if she up and disappeared one day. Even if, out of nowhere, she began to feel something a little more than friendship towards her time travelling friend.

No, she has to focus on finding Rachel.

Then they can sort it out.

~~~~

They’re running in the junkyard to where Rachel supposedly is. Where she’s supposedly buried.

Chloe can’t feel her legs when they begin digging. They don’t have shovels so it takes a while to find what they’re trying to find.

And then it’s there. A single zipper that’s practically begging to be pulled down. They know there’s no going back once they confirm who it is in that bag. She looks tentatively at Max, who nods. She turns her attention back to the zipper.

Chloe pulls slowly, it’s almost agonising.

She doesn’t get past her eyes before she’s breaking down in her friend’s arms. Her world begins to feel like it’s crumbling down around her as the thing she doubted for so long is right in front of her.

Rachel is gone. Dead. She’s never coming back.

Loud sobs fill the air. Her arms are wrapped around the legs that are pulled close to her chest. She doesn’t want to lose anymore. She’s already lost too much. She doesn’t know what to do anymore.

“Rachel.”

“Chloe, I’m so sorry.”

~~~~

She’s panicking.

Rachel just got stabbed in the arm and she’s panicking as she’s driving her to the hospital.

It happened so quick, Chloe didn’t even realise what was happening until the brunette let out a scream. Damon Merrick stabbed her.

Arriving at the hospital, she calls out for nurses, doctors, anything to get Rachel patched up and okay again. It’s all her fault. She shouldn’t have gotten her involved with Frank and Damon.

When Rachel’s taken away to surgery, Chloe scans the waiting room. There are firefighters taking up a small row of seats. They looked exhausted from fighting and containing a fire that the Rachel happened to start.

She takes a seat as far away as possible from them. She can’t feel guilty about that right now.

It takes a while for Rachel’s parents to arrive. Standing up, she hugs Rose and nods to James, who began speaking.

“What happened?”

“Rachel, she…”

And then the tears began to fall, guilt and fear getting the best of her.

James walks off to discuss the incident with a doctor while Rose stays to comfort her.

“It’ll be okay.”

Chloe sits back down when the woman walks off to find her husband.

After hours of sobbing into her own hands and hoping for the best, Rachel’s parents return. James decides to do the speaking again.

“Rachel’s going to be alright. The knife damaged her brachial artery, but didn’t cut it. She’s out of surgery now, but they’re only allowing family members to visit.”

She nods. She wants to see Rachel, but she can’t. She wants to apologise for the mess they got into.

Chloe decides that she’ll always hate hospitals. 

~~~~

Grief was quickly replaced by anger. Chloe and Max stand outside of the school’s gym. She’s ready to take Nathan down. Make him pay for all he’s done. All the people he’s hurt.

Kate. Rachel. Her.

Max seems to have different plans as she tries to block her way.

“Not right now, Super-Max, I have to find Nathan.”

The name leaves a bitter taste in her mouth as she explains what the brunette should know.

“You don’t understand!”

Chloe squints at her. How could she not understand?

“I do understand! Nathan has to pay for what he did to Rachel.”

And then Max was explaining everything. Apparently, they were told that Nathan was going to get rid of the evidence, so they went to the junkyard to make sure he didn’t.

“When we got there, I got drugged and you got- you got shot, Chloe.”

She looks at her, amazed. She got shot?

Just like that time in the bathroom.

“That Nathan, I’ll-“

Max interrupts her with a hand on hers.

“It wasn’t Nathan. It was Jefferson.”

She goes on to explain that David, Chloe’s stepdad, saved her and how mad he got when he heard that she died. Her expression softens when she hears that.

“David.”

And the world turned to white.

~~~~

Memories flash before her. She doesn’t seem to remember them, but then remembers that alternate universes exist thanks to Max’s powers.

The most vivid one has her in a wheelchair. She can’t breathe properly so she lives off of a machine. Instead of her father, it was her that had gotten into a car accident.

With hospital bills and other outstanding fees her parents worked extra hard to live. Though, multiple jobs and extra shifts didn’t seem to pay anything off.

She sees that Max had still moved to Seattle, but kept in touch with her over the years through post cards and the occasional visit. Unlike her universe’s Max.

Chloe shakes her head, she doesn’t have the time to be bitter when she’s going on a time trip. Not that going on a time trip makes sense to her anyway, she thought that only Max could do that sort of thing.

Fast forwarding through the wheelchair universe, she sees that Max took the same amount of time to fully move back to Arcadia Bay as her universe’s Max. It seems like that’s one thing that would never change.

When they reunite in that universe, they take a ‘walk’ on the beach. There are beached whales just about everywhere. Then it snows, just like the day Chloe almost got shot in a different universe.

She then sees herself pleading for Max to kill her. End the pain that hadn’t been getting any better. And she did it. Chloe died.

Chloe warps to see another universe. In this one, Max immediately rats out Jefferson and Nathan after handing in her submission to the Everyday Heroes Contest. The two are sent to prison after the evidence is found and a trial is held.

Max heads to San Francisco when she wins the contest.

When the brunette is gone a tornado appears, almost out of nowhere. The tornado. The one prophesised by Max. The one that has yet to appear in her universe.

She sees herself running for shelter, then driving to shelter.

Her car is crushed under a tree.

Alternate universe her decides to call Max before taking her final breaths.

~~~~

They’re in the Blackwell pool.

A conversation turned about figuring out about what happened to Rachel quickly turned into one about Max’s dating life.

“I’m sure you have Blackwell bros all over you – like Warren.”

His name felt foreign, but it was clear that he cared about the brunette. Even if Chloe wanted her all to herself.

“ _You’re_ the bro killer. Tats and ‘tude.”

She finds it a little odd at how quickly that was deflected back at her.

“You did not just say that. I swing for the other team anyway. Plus, I’m not down with these Arcadia Bay hillbillies.”

“Bigger fish to fry, right?”

Chloe nods with a smile.

“Yeah. And once you get over yourself, you’re going to make the world bow.”

The brunette chuckles, leaning her head back a bit. She can’t help but notice how her freckles stand out with the lighting of the pool.

“As long as you’re there with me.”

Her heart jumps. Max wants her there until the bitter end.

“Don’t look so sad. I’m never leaving you.”

And they look at each other for a moment. Her heart is racing and she hopes the other’s is the same.

She’s screwed.

~~~~

Chloe goes through dozens of alternate universes before snapping back to reality beside Max. They’re on a cliff and a tornado can be seen going towards the town.

“I saw everything. Max, you tried to stop this,” she gestures in the direction of the storm, “but you couldn’t stop it. It’s here.”

The brunette looks to her and she can’t help but find her beautiful as the rain pours down. Max looks hesitant, soon reaching into her bag only to pull out a polaroid. The one from the bathroom.

“I can stop it, but the only way is for you to- to…”

She trails off, but she understands. Chloe understands that the only way to get out of this mess is to die. For Max to not mess with time.

The punk looks back at the time she spent with Max. It was only five days, but she’d given Chloe all that she ever hoped for. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Hope.

She couldn’t wish for a better few days with anyone else. They were pirates again.

“You have to, it’s the only way.”

“No! I’m not losing you again, not after I only got you back.”

Her heart skips a beat at Max’s words, but she stays focused.

“I’m not about to let a whole town die. They don’t deserve that ending. No one deserves that. Not even David.

This whole week is all I could’ve asked for, Max. All you did was show me your love and support. You came back, but now it’s time to save the world.”

The time traveller looks at her, clearly having an inner debate on what to do. She looks down at the picture in her hands then back to Chloe.

“The only way.”

She’s about to say something, but then Max’s lips are pressed against hers. They’re just as soft as they were the last time. The taste of salt presents itself and she realises that they’re both crying.

Chloe misses the safety of their kiss the second it ends.

As Max backs away, she swears she hears words that she hadn’t heard in a long time. Rachel never said them and her mother hadn’t said them since before David came into their lives.

“I love you.”

And the world turned white.

~~~~

She’s nervous. She shouldn’t even be here right now. Chloe hypes herself up before entering the girls’ bathroom.

“I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say.”

She checks the first few stalls to see if there was uninvited company. Seeing signs of no one she turns to Nathan.

“Now, let’s talk bidness.”

Nathan quickly denies he owed her anything. Bullshit.

“Wrong. You got hella cash.”

“That’s my family, not me.”

Chloe keeps with the theme of his family, only for him to tell her to leave them out of the discussion. Not like he brought them into it in the first place or anything.

She soon found her back against the wall with a gun pressed into her stomach.

The punk didn’t exactly expect to survive at the hands of Nathan Prescott, but she never expected the moment of her death to come so soon. At least she’d get to meet her father again. She’d meet Rachel, too. If she’s dead, that is.

“Nobody would ever even miss your ‘punkass’, would they?”

Her survival instincts tried to kick in as she pushes him away.

“Get that gun away from me, psycho!”

It all happens so fast.

First there’s a loud bang and then there’s ringing in her ears as she falls to the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

It hurts. She can almost feel the blood pouring from her as she loses the colour in her face.

Chloe thinks of all the people who could possibly miss her. Her mom, her step- David. She wants to see them. Then someone she never thought she’d ever think of again popped into her head.

Max.

She wants to see Max. But she’s in Seattle, that’s impossible.

There’s shuffling around the room as she tries to keep her eyes open. It’s getting harder to do so as time passes. 

She doesn’t know what’s going on.

She can’t move.

Then there’s someone in front of her. Brown hair. Freckles. Blue doe eyes.

“Chloe. I love you.”

She remembers that voice. After all these years, the brunette’s finally come back to her. She can’t be mad, not at this time. Not ever.

The last person Chloe Price sees in her life is Max Caulfield.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This is something I started way back in March of this year. I never got around to finishing it until now because my laptop got banjaxed (that means broken) at some point. It was something I always wanted to finish, though, so I did it all tonight (I'm gonna regret this at 6:20 in the morning).
> 
> My Twitter and Instagram usernames are the same as the one on here, so feel free to message me there.
> 
> I'm also down to be a beta or have a beta for future works so hmu if you're interested in either.
> 
> I’m currently writing a Wynonna Earp fic. Who knows when I’ll finish that? Not me anyway.
> 
> Yeet.
> 
> Byeeee.


End file.
